1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic recording and reproducing equipment such as VTR equipment, digital audio tape recorder equipment or the like which uses a rotary magnetic head to record and reproduce information at a high density according to a helical scan system and, in particular, to a magnetic head which uses a magnetic thin film part in a magnetic path in the magnetic recording and reproducing equipment.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a magnetic head using a magnetic thin film part in a magnetic path serving as a recording and reproducing gap part, there is generally known a magnetic head having a structure shown in FIG. 2 which is a plan view of the magnetic head. Description will be given below of this conventional magnetic head.
For example, to produce the conventional magnetic head 1 the plan view of which is shown in FIG. 2, at first, there are prepared a pair of core halves 2 and 3 respectively having substrate parts which are formed of Mn--Zn ferrite or the like; track grooves 2a and 3a are machined and, after then, metal magnetic thin films 5 and 6 respectively formed of ferromagnetic material, namely, Fe--Si--Al alloy or the like are disposed on mutually facing surfaces which cooperate in defining a gap part 4, thereby joining the core halves 2 and 3 with each other.
And, the gap part 4 of the magnetic head 1 has a track width T which is regulated by the track grooves 2a and 3a, while the track grooves 2a and 3a are filled with joining glass 7, which not only joins together the core halves 2 and 3 but also reinforces the gap part 4.
In the above structured conventional magnetic head 1, track edges 5a, 5b, 6a, and 6b, which are respectively used to regulate the track width T of the metal magnetic thin films 5 and 6 forming the gap part 4, are respectively formed in a round track edge shape.
However, when magnetic recording and reproduction is carried out according to a helical scan system by use of the magnetic head 1, the round shape of the track edges gives rise to occurrence of a side erase phenomenon in which, when record patterns are overwritten, an old record pattern just before a new record pattern is partly erased.